deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Arbiter (Thel 'Vadam)/Bio
Thel 'Vadam (formerly 'Vadamee) is the Sangheili Kaidon of the Vadam family widely known as the Arbiter in the closing months of the Human-Covenant War. Thel has commanded numerous fleets during his service in the Covenant Empire, most notably as the Supreme Commander of the Fleet of Particular Justice, the formation which mounted a successful invasion and occupation of the human colony Reach and later during operations on Installation 04. In October 2552, he was stripped of his rank for failing to stop the destruction of Halo; however, to the mercy of the Hierarchs, he was created as the newest, and final, Arbiter to serve the Covenant. He participated in some of the Great War's earliest campaigns in the Outer Colonies, and through his successes, quickly became a Shipmaster. He caught the eye of the Hierarchs after killing a would-be assassin and was given command of a capital ship. For nearly two decades, Thel would serve in the Fleet of Particular Justice, ultimately rising to become its commander-in-chief. Becoming the Arbiter, he yet again proved his battle prowess and usefulness as an agent of the Hierarchs. However, he would soon fall victim to the plight of the Sangheili in the Empire, replaced by the brutal Jiralhanae who usurped themselves as the new commanders of the Covenant's armies and fleets. Soon it became a full-fledged civil war and the Arbiter was spared no quarter. He would meet and forcibly, though indirectly, aid the "demon" who caused him to become the Arbiter, John-117. With a sort of "pact" between the Flood Gravemind, he was sent to stop the activation of Installation 05; there, he forced his revenge on Chieftain Tartarus. Through this, he proved a vital supporting figure in securing a temporary alliance with the Unified Earth Government to stop the Covenant, the activation of the entire Halo Array, and the recent outbreak of the Flood. He would again enact his revenge on a central figure, the supreme leader of the entire Empire, the High Prophet of Truth. Aiding his former foe John-117 in deactivating and destroying the Ark, he escaped to Earth in the final moments of the monumental battle. Back on Sanghelios, the Arbiter would become a symbol of Sangheili pride and ingenuity against those who betrayed them. Thel would soon attempt to unite the feudal states across their homeworld in forming the first coalition government since the 1st Age of Conflict. However, many thought his ideals went against the ideals and honor of their species, openly advocating civil war. __TOC__ Battle vs. Boba Fett (Legends) (by Urbancommando77) Arbiter: 5 BF: 5 Arbiter's phantom flys over Tattooine. An elite spots Boba's slave following. "Sir, an undintified space craft is following!" warns the elite. "What! Its probably just a jirlhanae phantom." He responds. "No it looks nothing like a phantom!" The elite exclaims. The slave lands and Boba, IG-88, Dengar, Bossk and 4-LOM come from the ship. "Uhhh...We get paid too, right?" Asks Dengar. Boba sighs "Fine, we'll split it 20 equally. He says. Meanwhile, Arbiter lands behind a giant rock. All the elites cloak and walk out of the phantom. The sniper elite croaches on the rock and fires a round at LOM, but misses. Boba pulls out his EE-3 and shoots were the firing came from, and, with a lucky shot, kills the sniper. Arbiter: 4 Arbiter pulls out a plasma grenade and hurls it at him, but it only knocks down Dengar. "Aaahh!" He yells, grabbing his chest. "I think that grenade broke my ribs!" he exclaims. Boba fires his EE-3 at the elites, but as he reloads, An elite fires his repeater at him, but misses. "Soldiers, into the ruins." Arbiter commands and points to a destroyed city. Boba tries to help Dengar, but Denger dies before healing him is an option. BF: 4 Boba takes Dengar's EE-3 ammo and vibro blade. "Lets go!" shouts Boba. Meanwhile Arbiter and his elites split up and hide. Boba runs into the town and throws his carbine and puts up his fist, neck high. "I'll burn 'em out" he chuckles. An elite jumps from an abandoned house, repeater blazing. The elite blows his whole clip into 4-LOM. LOM falls down, dead. BF: 3 Bossk pulls out an EE-3 and fires at the elite. Arbiter: 3 Bossk reloads his EE-3 and bolts through the town. "Bossk!" yells Boba. An elite jumps from cover and fires at Bossk with his plasma pistol, but misses. Bossk laughs and pulls out a K-11 and fires a round into the elite's arm. The elite holds his arm and sprints to a corner. As Bossk follows he gives off a chuckle, but when he turns the corner the elite stabs him in the face with an energy dagger. BF: 2 Boba sighs and pulls out Dengar's vibro blade. He charges down the pathway. Meanwhile, Arbiter sneaks up behind IG-88 and stabs him with an energy sword. BF: 1 Arbiter yanks his energy sword out of IG and walks toward Boba. Boba turns the corner and the elite jumps out. But he stab the elite in the stomach. Arbiter: 2 An elite jumps from a small house top and cut boba's arm. Boba grabs the scar and stabs at the elite but the elite backs up. Boba jumps at the elite and stabs his leg. The elite growls and slashes at Boba but misses. The elite steps forward and thrust at him again this time hitting him. Boba falls and drops his vibro blade. as the elite gets ready to thrust at Boba, he kicks the elite in the femoral artery, killing him. Arbiter: 1 Arbiter charges at Boba and cuts his arm with a dagger. Boba kicks Arbiter in the shin with his spiked boot. Arbiter picks up Boba and says "You won't kill me, freak." "I get payed, dead or alive." Boba chuckles. Arbiter raises his dagger, but Boba kicks him in the chest twice. Arbiter: Boba walks back to his slave and contacts the man who hired him. "He's dead." Boba says. Winner: Boba Fett Expert's Opinion Boba may not have better weapons, but his tactics and armor won the fight for him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. General Grievous (Legends) (by Samurai234) General Grievous: The Arbiter: In a small building, The Arbiter is leading 5 covenant elites to eliminate any enemy there. Up ahead, Two Battle Droids are defending a room that is under Separatist control. They see The Arbiter and his men and Open fire with their Rifles. They manage to kill one elite. General Grievous: The Arbiter: However, The covenants return fire, and one armed with a plasma rifle manages to take a droid. General Grievous: The Arbiter: The other droid is eliminated by an elite with his Plasma Pistol. General Grievous: The Arbiter: As The Arbiter and his men enter the building, The alarm is triggered. Inside the building, Grievous and his remaining droid are scanning the building for any intruders. "Hmm. I think we have unwelcome guests." Says Grievous to one of his droids. Shall we greet them?" "Rodger, Rodger." says the droid. Grievous separates from the Group, and sees an elite walking down the hallway. He pulls out his Bulldog RLR and kills the alien with only one blast. General Grievous: The Arbiter: Meanwhile, Three Elites come face-to-face with Grievous' droids. The two teams both open fire on each, until They both decide to hurl grenades. Both teams' grenades blow up, and take out a member from both sides. General Grievous: The Arbiter: One of the elites pops out and manages to eliminate a droid with his covenant carbine. General Grievous: The Arbiter: The other droid quickly open fire with his blaster rifle, and quickly runs after killimg one of the elites. General Grievous: The Arbiter: The covenant elite searches for the droid, but he is shot by Grievous with his pistol. General Grievous: The Arbiter: Meanwhile, the last droid looks for The Arbiter, but he stabbed in the back by The Arbiter in the back with his energy sword. General Grievous: The Arbiter: Suddenly, Grievous approaches The Arbiter and activates his lightsabers. The two duel, until The Arbiter manage to cut off two of Grievous' arms. Grievous slashes The Arbiter in his leg, and then stabs him in the neck. General Grievous: The Arbiter: Grievous laughs and says "You fool! Did you really think you could beat me?". Expert's Opinion It was no surprise at the outcome. Grievous had the better weapons and better fighting skill. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Blitz (by Tomahawk23) No battle written WINNER: BLITZ Expert's Opinion This was a very close battle. The votes ended in a tie, so I got to choose a warrior. The training was so close in this fight that it didn't really matter. The Arbiter's intelligence really only helped him when commanding armies, so he couldn't apply it to this situation very well. Blitz dominated in long range attacks, as well as could take much more of a pounding than the Arbiter. Even if the Arbiter attacked with the Energy Sword, Blitz was able to block it with his claws, as the Energy Sword was designed for a straight up pull to the opponent, stab and kill. Not for a duel. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Marcus Fenix (by JWarrior89) It wasn't supposed to be this way... Marcus Fenix walked slowly through the city ruins, his Lancer Assault Rifle clutched in his hands. As he glanced at the destruction around him, he still couldn't believe it. How could this happen? Now that the Locust and Lambent were finally defeated, the people of Sera had earned some rest, and an opportunity to rebuild. However, this was not to be. Less than two weeks after the death of the Locust Queen, a new threat arrived on Sera; not from the ground, but from the skies. Calling themselves the Covenant, they descened on the planet with technology unlike anything the COGs had ever seen, from hover tanks that fired devastating plasma blasts to gigantic walkers resembling huge bugs, that could level an entire city block with a devastating eye beam. And that was when they decided to come down to ground level. When they really wanted to do some damage, they used their enormous capital ships to blast the planet from orbit, similar to what COG had done in the past with the Hammer of Dawn against the Locust. Still weary from decades of war, the COGs were overwhelmed by the invaders in less than a month. The Covenant now had firm control of the planet, opposed only by a few pockets of resistence, but even these were quickly being eliminated. Marcus continued walking along the road, unaware that he was being followed. In one of the buildings behind him, an enormous reptilian alien with a four-pronged mouth, wearing ceremonial armor, watched him intently. This human was either very brave, or very foolish, to be out on his own. Either way, he would share the same fate as the rest. The Arbiter pulled out his Covenant Carbine and activated his cloaking device, disappearing from view. Coming to a large fountain in the middle of a courtyard, Marcus came to a stop. Lying aginst the side of the fountain were the charred remains of what appeared to be a mother and her child. An intense fury filled him, and he smashed the end of his rifle against the rim of the fountain with a roar. "DAMN MONSTERS!!!" he yelled out loud, "I swear I will not rest until every last one of you ugly f****kers lies dead in your own blood!" In a building behind him, the Arbiter took position, aiming his carbine through a hole which had been blasted in one of the upper walls. He smiled to himself; this human would be eating his own words in a moment. Suddenly, his grin fell as his cloaking device disengaged; he had forgotten to keep track of how long it would last. Glancing into the water of the fountain, Marcus' eyes widened as the reflection of the Arbiter materialized out of thin air behind him. He spun around just as the Arbiter opened fire. Diving out of the way of the green plasma shots, Marcus quickly moved around the side of the fountain. He attempted to peek out from behind his cover, but was forced to immediately duck down again as the Arbiter unleashed another barrage of shots. Keeping his head down, he aimed his rifle and fired blindly in the Arbiter's direction, but failed to hit him. Realizing this wasn't going to work, Marcus took out a Bolo Grenade and began to swing it around. Once he had gained enough momentum, he lobbed the grenade into the air. The Arbiter saw the explosive fly toward him, diving out of the way as it landed next to him. The explosion singed his skin, but otherwise did no serious damage to him. Getting to his feet, he aimed his carbine again, but Marcus was nowhere to be seen. A glint from the doorway of the building across from him caught his eye, and he quickly ducked his head to avoid the shot from Marcus' Longshot Sniper Rifle. Reloading, Marcus saw the Arbiter leap to the ground and charge at him; he aimed and fired again, forcing the Arbiter to duck behind the fountain. Dropping his carbine, he drew his Plasma Rifle; getting to his feet, he opened fire on Marcus, spraying the doorway with plasma fire. Marcus cursed as he was forced to retreat further inside. The Arbiter ran inside the building after him. In the middle of the hallway lay Marcus' sniper rifle. A wise decision, the Arbiter thought, as the long-range weapon would be useless in such close quarters. Aiming his plasma rifle, he continued forward. The hallways were as quiet as a tomb, and debris lay scattered everywhere. Behind him, Marcus suddenly emerged from a doorway and opened fire with his Snub Pistol; the Arbiter's armor and shields protected him, and he spun around, returning fire. Marcus ran into the doorway across from him, still firing his pistol. The Arbiter followed, but upon entering the next room, Marcus had again disappeared from view. "You're a crafty one, human," the Arbiter called out, as he moved through the room, "You are putting up much more of a fight than the rest of your kind. It matters not, however; you will share their fate, butchered like the unclean filth that you are." He heard a savage roar from behind him, turning as Marcus leapt out from his hiding place, firing his pistol. The Arbiter opened fire as he hid behind a large shelf. Pulling out a Plasma Grenade, he threw it at Marcus; the explosive stuck right on Marcus' pistol. With a yell, he threw it away just before it exploded. The Arbiter emerged from his cover to see Marcus retreat yet again into another room. He quickly followed, entering a large, circular room with raised seats on all sides; it appeared to be some sort of courtroom. A noise behind him made him turn around; Marcus opened fire with his Lancer Assault Rifle from the stands. The Arbiter's shields gave out under the rapid gunfire, and a bullet cut his cheek. Enraged that a filthy human spilled his blood, the Arbiter drew his Plasma Pistol; wielding one weapon in each hand, he opened fire on Marcus, who returned fire as he ran along the stands. Suddenly, the Arbiter let out a cry of pain, dropping his weapons as they overheated. Marcus, hoping to end this fight now, aimed his Lancer and fired, but he had run out of ammo. Cursing to himself, he attempted to reload, but the gun jammed. "Ah, shit!" he growled. He glanced up at the Arbiter, who hadn't moved. He watched as he drew a small, handheld device and activated it; a large, glowing blue blade materialized in his hand. "Ok then," Marcus said, "no more guns. We end this up close, here... and now." Marcus hopped to the ground, across from the Arbiter. Holding up his Lancer, he revved up the Chainsaw Bayonet; the roaring buzz echoing throughout the chamber. "This is for Cole, Sam and Baird... Anya... everyone you and your ugly, MOTHERF***ING FRIENDS KILLED!!!" Marcus bellowed at the top of his lungs, lunging at the Arbiter, who charged as well, swinging his Energy Sword. Blade and chainsaw met in the middle of the room, neither weapon gaining an edge. Marcus and the Arbiter locked eyes for a moment; then the Arbiter knocked the bayonet aside and attempted to stab Marcus. Marcus, however, dodged the attack and delivered a brutal uppercut to the Arbiter's jaw, causing him to stumble back. He lunged forward with the chainsaw bayonet again, but the Arbiter jumped to the side, avoiding it. Marcus turned to swing his weapon again, but the Arbiter was too quick for him, and stabed his sword straight through Marcus' armor. Marcus coughed up blood as he looked at the energy blade embedded in his chest. The Arbiter withdrew his sword, and Marcus dropped to his knees, then slumped to the floor. The Arbiter deactivated his blade and turned to leave, when he heard a sound from behind him. "...Anya..." The Arbiter turned around, but his foe lay motionless on the ground. After waiting for a moment to make sure he was dead, he turned and walked away. Expert's Opinion Please consider writing an expert's opinion. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Urdnot Grunt (by Evil117) Urdnot Grunt Vs The arbiter (Thel Vadam ) Grunt stared down at a large reptilian creature who's neck he had just snapped. The powerful beast was referred to by the humans form the other universe as an "elite" or " split chin". Grunt didn't know what their formal name was. To him they were just a pain in the ass. A squad of elites had ambushed a Krogan battalion and killed all its members, the reason behind the attack was unknown. Grunt and his men managed to kill the alien attackers, but he had lost some of his men, this did not pain him however. But one thing was for sure that these " elites" would make a worthy advisory as grunt actually had to flex to break his first "split chin" victims neck. He heard stories of these aliens, ever since the amalgamation event had occurred. They were much like the Krogan, fierce, battle hungry and in state of chaos. They would make formidable opponents if a full war between the two species was to erupt. Thel Vadam sat aboard the bridge of his commanding ship and pondered what was occurring around him. His universe had merged with many others, the master chief had returned, there was now hundred if not thousands of new races interacting .... Thel was interrupted by a subordinate zealot commander. "Arbiter, there is news that an unallied Sangheili force has attacked a Krogan battalion...." The arbiter stopped the Zealot before he could finish his sentence. " These Krogan should not become another enemy, the brutes and separatist are already too much of burden on our people." " I will request an audience with the Krogan leaders" . The Arbiter landed on the Krogan home world of Tuchanka, with two high ranking zealot escorts, wearing maroon colored armor. They walked forward one hundred meters and stopped , as they were approached by three Krogan. The largest of the Krogan had red plating on his head and heavy facial scaring, there were two others, one with brown body plating and a 3rd individual that seemed younger. The Arbiters' men stood back as he walked towards the largest Krogan who mirrored his actions. The largest Krogan who introduced himself as Urdnot Wrex stood face to face with the Arbiter and as they were about to discuss a treaty , a blinding flash occurred. The immense pulse of light disappeared as quickly as it had came. But when The Arbiters' eyes finally refocused , he saw that his men and all the Krogan were gone but one. The one remaining Krogan shouted at The Arbiter " What kind of trick is this " as he drew his weapon in rage. The Arbiter quickly headed for cover, but not in fear, he did not want to fight but would if necessary. The Arbiter, exchanged words with Krogan to try and calm him, but the Krogan opened fire, with a heavy projectile weapon. The arbiter drew his own Storm Rifle. He had drawn his weapon and Sangheili traditions demanded that a drawn weapon spilled blood. He opened fire on the Krogan only to be hit by heavy rounds that caused his shields to nearly deplete. Grunt continued to advance on the arbiters position, he wanted to rip the split chins head clean off. In his raging advance grunt had not noticed that Arbiter had slipped away from his place of hiding. He had not known that the Arbiter had cloaked until he was bombarded by a barrage of carbine fire, that partially melted his chest plating. Grunt saw The Arbiters' cloaked outline and fired a barrage of rounds from his Revenant Assault Rifle. He saw the Sangheili move with swiftness to another position of cover and quickly threw a frag grenade at him. The Arbiter avoided the grenade by leaping from behind his cover and used his speed to close in on Grunt, with his energy sword drawn. Grunt dodged the Arbiters' first stab attempt and blocked a swing form the Arbiters' energy sword at the cost of his Revenant Assault Rifle that was cut in half. Grunt bashed his body into the Arbiter, causing the Sangheili to drop his sword, loss balance and roll several meters on the ground. Grunt gradually walked towards the Arbiter who was now bleeding from his mandibles. The Arbiter seeing the advancing Krogan, drew out a plasma grenade and threw it at Grunt. Grunt seeing the blue flare like grenade managed to avoid it, but barely escaped the resulting explosion, his body was now surfing from severe burns on one side and his vision in one eye was clouded. Grunt holstered his last remaining weapon, a powerful claymore shotgun. He looked for the Arbiter but could not find him. " He shouted playing ghost again alien". The Arbiter replied " Give up Krogan you have been defeated". Grunt noticed how loud the Arbiter voice was, he couldn't have been more than a few meter away. It was too late for Grunt as he felt a energy sword impale him in the back . The arbiter pulled out his energy sword from the Krogans' thick carapace. Grunt walked forward for several meters....only to the amazement of the Arbiter he turned around fired a round from his claymore shotgun... but couldn't aim the weapon properly. He missed The Arbiter by a wide margin due to his poor vision. Grunt then finally collapsed. The Arbiter assumed his combatant was dead. He would now need to find out what happened to his men. He started to walk off only to hear a faint whisper coming from his fallen opponent. ''WINNER: The Arbiter '' Expert's Opinion The Arbiter won due his usage of stealth tactics. He used this to defeat the more powerful and heavily armed Krogan Berserker. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mace Windu (Legends) (by BrooklynGuido42) Mace Windu begins stalking The Arbiter he readys his blade throws it However The arbiter turns at the last second and jumps over and Barrel rolls over to a wall,The lightsaber returns to Windus Hands.Arbiter charges mace however he jumps over and slices the Arbiter in the back droping him to his knees.However he's not done yet he turns around and slashes windus leg and Kicks in the face spining him backwards into some gasoline knocking it over and spilling it.He walks slowly over to it and puts it to Windus neck "Any last words" he says with a smile "yes windu replied "taste the rainbow motherfucker" and force pushes into spike impaling him in the Shoulder.The Arbiter tries to get out and finally does when Mace is just 2 feet away and stabs him in the stomach felling to the floor before jumping on him and slicing him 7 timesin the back before picking him by his neck and holding over the wood chipper. Expert's Opinion While the Arbiter was very skilled in ranged combat and had energy shields that protected from some amount of damage, this was easily trumped by Mace Windu's variety of force powers that could easily dispatch his enemy in a moment's notice, as well as easily counter anything the Covenant elite could throw at him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch vs. Mace Windu (Legends) (by Goddess of Despair) The Arbiter looked to see Mace approaching the area he is located at. Seeing the Jedi as a threat the Arbiter aimed his carbine. Mace saw the elite and drew his lightsaber as the Arbiter blasted several rounds from his carbine but none hit the target. Mace force pulled Arbiter causing him to slam into the ground. The Arbiter stood up to see his carbine was smashed. Mace charged at the Arbiter, who dropped a plasma grenade at the ground and dived out of the blast radius. Mace force pushed the grenade away as it exploded, damaging the hangar’s walls. Arbiter stood and drew his plasma rifle and sprayed at Mace, who used the force to send the plasma flying all over the hangar, none however hit the Jedi. The Arbiter was force pulled again and as Mace was about to strike, Arbiter drew his energy sword and parried, then counter slashed and hit Mace’s shoulder. Mace force pushed Arbiter back and inspected the wound. He was still able to fight. He looked to see the Arbiter stand up and he threw his lightsaber. The Arbiter threw his energy sword and the blades parried and both fell to the ground. Arbiter dived for the lightsaber and as he was holding it Mace grabbed it with the force. Arbiter struggled to keep the blade in his hands, but Mace got an idea. He used the force to activate his lightsaber. The blade went through Arbiter’s chest, impaling him as he fell to the ground. Expert's Opinion This was no contest. The Arbiter is a great warrior however his weapons are no match for Windu's mastery of the force. He can just block all the attacks the Arbiter can dish out the counter with the force. Arbiter's only hope was to keep Mace at a distence with the carbine and hope for a lucky shot. The problem is Mace has control over the distence of the battle, thanks to force push and pull. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Rematch Information This battle was rematched primarily due to a severe lack of decisive voting and organization in the blog post that fell short of the minimal standard of quality that the wiki is held to. That, along with the half-witted simulation, made it a prime candidate for rematching, even if the outcome was no different. Battle vs. Boss (Legends) (by Urbancommando77) Boss crawled up from the ground when the Gunship landed. "Sir!" A Commando ran up to help him. Boss looked around hazily. He saw a Sharpshooter run into the maze of rock formations. The Commando helped Boss up into the Gunship. "What happened, sir?" He said. Boss stayed silent as he sat on the Gunship. Meanwhile, The phantom carrying Thel was flying over the Gunship. "Fire." He said. The Phantom gunner shot down at the Gunship, striking one of the wings and the cockpit. Thel ordered the Phantom to land as he watched the Clones leave the ship. As the Phantom landed, Thel jumped out of the ship, armed with his two Energy Sword. Soon, the Grunts and Elites followed. Boss had already use bacta to heal him, and was ready to fight. He lead the Troopers and Commandoes to the Phantom. Only on Clone stayed at the Gunship, and he was using the Laser Turret. Soon, the two forces made contact, and the battle began Two Troopers fired their DC-15 rifles at the grunts, but missed most of the shots. The Elites and Grunts both returned fire at them. Three needles struck the chest of a trooper, knocking him down. Thel pulled out his plasma Grenade, which stuck on the injured trooper, killing him and the other trooper. The Sharpshooter, who made a makeshift sniper nest, shot an elite in the head, and a grunt in the chest Boss: 6 Thel: 6 Boss put on his sniper attachement, and ran to help the Sharpshooter. The Elite Sniper fired his covenent carbine into the stomach of a Commando, sending them to retreat. As the Elites and Grunts followed, Thel ran to follow Boss. Meanwhile the sniper was ready to kill Thel, but he fired a Beam Rifle shot into his shoulder. The sniper backed up and tried to help his injury. Boss met up with the sniper and tried to help him, but Thel was right behind them. He kicked Boss out of the Nest, knocking him out. Thel stomped on the sniper's chest and Stabbed him twice. Boss: 5 Meanwhile, Boss' forces headed back for the Gunship, leading the Elites and Grunts into a trap. The Laser Gunner shot through an Elite, sending him backwards. All of the grunts preceded to unleash a storm of needles right into the Gunning seat, but it didn't pierce. The Elite sniper fired his Carbine right through the glass, and into the Trooper. Boss: 4 Thel: 5 The Elite Sniper reloaded, but was shot in the arm by a commando. The commandoes were using the Gunship as cover. An Elite pulled out his Energy sword and charged at the Commandoes. One commando ran through a shortcut to find Boss. As soon as he arrived to Boss, he woke up. "Lets go!" He yelled, but before he could help him up, the Elite stabbed his Energy Sword right through the Commando, covering Boss in blood. As he Elite started yaning his Energy Sword out, Boss fired his whol DC-17 clip into him. Boss: 3 Thel: 4 Meanwhile, Thel reached the Elites and proceeded to fire his Storm rifle at the Commandoes. Suddenly, a DC-15s hit the Elite Sniper right in the head, killing him. Boss was right behind the firing his DC-15s Thel: 3 Boss: 3 Boss attached his Anti-Armor attachement and fired at the Elites, knocking them down. As soon as Thel turned his back, the Commandoes fired at him. In one swift motion, Thel killed the two commandoes, while Boss threw his Thermal Detonator, killing the two Elites, but Thel survived Boss: 1 Thel: 1 Thel pulled his energy dagger and charged at Boss, who had his Vibroblade drawn. Thel tackled him and stabbed his chest, almost killing him. As Boss slowly stumbled up, he stabbed Thel in the leg, But the immedialty kicked him, senting back to the dirt. The Elite stomped on Boss' stomach as he drew one of his Energy Sword. He stabbed through Boss' skull, instantly killing the Commando. As Thel looked over the dead Commando, he thought of the Phantom, which was untouched. He pulled his Sword out of Boss, and limped through the Maze. Winner: Thel Vadam Expert's Opinion To be written. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Teal'c (by Wassboss) No battle written. 'Winner: The Arbiter ' Expert's Opinion The Arbiter was simply better trained and had the better weaponry at all ranges including the Covenant Carbine which's rate of fire and range far surpassed the weaponry Teal'c was using and allowed him to dominate the battle from range. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios